Loves Ultimate Test
by casualtymybae
Summary: *Read Love At First Sight before reading this otherwise you may be confused at some parts* As Lily and Iain deal with the miscarriage how will their relationship cope when an unexpected visitor arrives with a surprise of her own. Will it end Lily and Iain and what will he decide...
1. The Text

Lilys POV:

Its been nearly a year since i miscarried and still its as raw as it was back then. Iain has been my rock, staying so strong through all this and being there for me. He always knows what to say in order to make me feel better and i don't think i could have made it this far without him. Rolling over i kiss him on his cheek and say good morning. as he mumbles in response he gets up and heads towards the shower as i start to get ready for work.

Iains POV:

She thinks i am some sort of Knight in shining armour or something. Im not. As i stand in the shower i let the water run for about 15 minutes before climbing out and getting myself dry and dressed. Buttoning up my shirt my phone pings next to me. Looking at the text my heart climbs into my throat. Not again…

"Iain, does she know yet? You have to tell her soon" the message reads. i take a minute to reply.

"Its Lily i want to be with okay. She doesn't need to know and never will know. It would break her heart. Now please i am asking nicely leave the past in the past." I place the phone in my pocket as i head back into the bedroom.

"Who was that babe?" Lily asks as spin round to face her looking confused.

"Your phone you Muppet. I heard it ping. Someone desperate to see you" she giggles.

"Yeah something like that. Nah it was just Jez asking when i will be in" I saw hoping she believes me. She nods and turns back to finish getting ready. Phew she believed me. Now all i got to do is hope she never messages me again. I can't have Lily finding out about her….


	2. The Threat

Iains POV:

Pulling up to work i kiss Lily goodbye as she heads inside the ED and i head for the ambulance station. We tell each other everything but i cant tell her about this. It will destroy her. With everything she has been through this past year i can't do that to her. Suddenly my phone pings. Sighing a breath of relief when i see Lily's name i open up the text...

"Meet me at the pub at 1pm. Need to talk" i feel my heart racing. How could she possibly have found out. I have been so careful in hiding it all. I race through my mind trying to think of any way she could know. Before i know it i find its 12.55pm and i head off nervously to meet Lily. Arriving in the pub i notice her sitting near the back drinks already bought. As i sit opposite her she looks at me coldly. I begin to shake with nerves. Before she can even begin i just let out...

"Im so sorry Lil." she looks confused.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry. This is amazing news" she says handing me an envelope. "I didn't say anything until it was certain but here" I open the envelope to reveal a baby scan. On the back it read 11 weeks 2 days.

"You're pregnant i say relieved. she nods at me smiling from ear to ear as i hug her tight. Walking back she skips ahead as i run through everything in my mind. Back in the station i get a message. Thinking it was Lily i open it straight up, biggest mistake of my life...

"You don't tell her then i will Iain. She is a good girl who doesn't deserve to be lied to. You have until tomorrow 6pm to tell her" I scan the message for what feels like a lifetime before closing it. I don't reply this time. I can't. She isn't worth that. But as i turn to leave i am left speechless as she is standing at the entrance to the station.

"Like the message said. 6pm tomorrow or I tell her everything." and with that they both turn and head off away from the hospital...


	3. Making A Decision

Lilys POV:

I've noticed all of today that Iain has been acting strange, like withdrawn. I cant quite figure out why though. it isnt like him to be like this. As i walk towards the station i notice Iain looking at his phone with worried look on his face.

"Hi Iain" i said as he jumped at switched his phone off. He looks scared like i had seen something i was not meant to see.

"Is everything okay Iain" I ask looking confused. He stutters as he tries to think of what to say.

"Sorry sweetie. Nothing you need to worry about" he says as he walks over and kisses me on the head. As he walks off i was not sure what to believe. I need to find out what he is hiding, no matter what it takes.

Walking out of the station i notice Iain has dropped his phone. A message on the phone appears as i see it read

"Tell Iain the truth or I will. Remember 6pm is all you have till."

It was an unknown number and the context of the message was really weird. I lock the phone and place it back so he does not know anything. What is going on and why is this strange person texting Iain all these messages. Well either way i will find out in just under 5 hours...


	4. The Outcome

Iains POV:

Lily knows something is up. She ismt her usual self. Shes pulled away from me and doesn't really want to talk. I tell her i forgot my wallet at the station and head back there. Its 5.45pm. Just 15 minutes left. I've convinced her to meet me to discuss how to tell Lily. This is going to breal her i juat know it. We have been together nearly a year and a half. I love her but she wont believe that now. As i pull up to the station doors she is standing there.

"So does Lily know then?" she asks her voice ice cold.

"No she thinks I'm coming to get my wallet" i reply. "What do you want me to tell her. Its not like we are getting together if me and Lil break up is it" i say. She stares me dead in the eye.

"She has a right to know Iain" she says as i sigh. I know she is right but its still difficult.

"If you've forgot you wallet dont you need this to ve at the station"i spin round faster than ever to see Lily atanding there, my wallet in her hand.

"Doesn't this look cosy. Now you can both tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Lily screams at us both. I start...

"When everything happened with baby we both dealt with it differently. You prefered not to see anyone and i wemt out with my mates. Things happened, things i regret." i say looking down as Lily clicks on what i meant.

"Please dont say you slept with her! How old is the baby?" Lily asks looking over at the mystery girl. Ahe is standing in the dark and all you can make out is a shadow of her and the pram.

"He is 3 weeks old" the voice replies. A familiarity in the voice sends shivers down my spine as Lily jaw drops.

"You slept with her after we lost our baby and got her pregnant Iain!" lily cries. She isnt angry. Its just pure hurt in her eyes. Turning round quickly Lily runs away in the direction of the ED and i stare at the woman in front of me. I love this little boy to pieces but his mum. No, how could i do this to Lily. She nods goodbye to me as she walks away i head home hoping space is what Lily needs. Turning back i still cant believe what i have done. I have ruined my relationship with Lily all because i got drunk and had a kid with Rita...


	5. Back In The ED

Lilys POV:

I race towards the ED pushing past people as i run. Its my safe place, it always has been. Heading inside i slow down as i walk into the staff room i am met by everyone who clearly know something is wrong.

"Lily are you okay?" Jez asks worried. I nod not saying anything as suddenly i break down and fall to the floor. Caleb catches me just as i hit the ground and i cry as he hugs me looking at everyone just as confused as they are.

"Lil whats going on?" Jez asks again this time taking nothing but the truth.

"He lied to me" i say through sobs.

"Who?" Ethan says.

"Iain. All this time i thought he was loyal and now i find out he slept with Rita behind my back and they have a baby together. After everything we have been through" i say as i bury my face into Cals chest and sob louder than before.

Jezs POV:

How could he do that to her! I storm out of the ED and straight to the station to try and find Iain. Not there. I head to their home where i see lights on. Im not even trying to be nice at this point. My blood is boiling. Yea ok Lily can be a bit much and some people cant get along with her but she doesnt deserve this in the slightest. Piunding on the door i see his figure jump up at the noise as he opens the door looking a mix of shocked and scared.

"Calm down there pal. Whats up?" he says unaware we all know.

"Seriously Iain. Rita of all people, and a baby!" i say as i watch his expression change suddenly to guilt.

"I didn't mean it, Rita means nothing to me. How did you find out" he says as i take a breather.

"Lily is in the staff room in tears on Cal because of what you did. Iain everyone knows and they arent happy. You have some serious apologising to do. Me, Max and Alicia will take Lily back to ours for tonight but you need to see her first thing tomorrow and explain everything and just hope that is enough to save your relationship" and with that i turn and head back towards the hospital.


End file.
